role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoney Bone
Phoncible P. "Phoney" Bone '(フォニー骨 ''Fonī Hone) is the selfish and greedy cousin of Fone and Smiley Bone, as well as the reason he and his cousins got run out of Boneville. His is known for his get-rich-quick schemes, to which the denizens of both Boneville and the Valley have fallen victim on more than one occasion. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Phoney is extremely greedy, arrogant, lazy, patronizing, selfish, cowardly, bad-tempered, clever, somewhat idiotic, and devious. He will let no one get in the way of his schemes, even his own cousins. However, he still cares deeply about them. Phoney was not used to life outside his affluent lifestyle and had much trouble adjusting to the customs of the Valley. Phoney will stop at nothing to get rich, and his excessive arrogance always makes his plans go wrong. Phoney will often do things without consideration for others or thinking about what could happen if he fails. He refuses to accept that he made a mistake and will use others as a scapegoat. Phoney is unable to understand when he is in real danger until it is almost too late, and he never looks at how his plans could go wrong. History '''NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: A New Untamed World Phoney Bone later ended up in Montana along with Fone Bone, Smiley Bone and Bartleby. There, they drove their cart around the plains before it then crashed and burned, much to Phoney's displeasure. Fone Bone then explored the area, checking the new place they were in. Phoney looked around as well, to find some Narutons roaming around. When he and Fone got into an argument, the two stupid Rat Creatures Stinky and Smelly then appeared and attacked Smiley and Bartleby. Fone Bone then fought off Stinky and Smelly with his spear, chasing them off. The Bone Cousins and Bartleby then took off for elsewhere, as they needed to get a move on to their travel. Leviathan Phoney Bone reappeared along with Fone and Smiley at a village in Okutama, where they had encountered OwlMask and all three Bone cousins shared important info in regards to OwlMask. Unfortunately they got lost and then had to stay at some village in Okutama. Upon encountering FlamingoMask, he was very relieved, as he could finally be "rescued" from the village he was "forced" to stay at. Phoney Bone then got into a conversation with FlamingoMask along with Fone Bone and Smiley Bone, talking about their time at the village so far and how some "shadows" appear at night and apparently take away the villagers. Phoney Bone then heard LeviathanMask outside and then went to check up on him, only to find him slaying off Shadelinqs. Phoney Bone suggested that they just leave the village already, however his idea was shot down. Phoney Bone also tried to walk out of LeviathanMask's plan, but LeviathanMask then told him to evacuate the villagers. However Phoney Bone misheard him and thought he said "excavate" and did exactly that....something he realized later was all for nothing. When he returned back to LeviathanMask, he told him he had to excavate, only to be corrected that he (LeviathanMask) said "evacuate". Phoney Bone then took a shower to get rid of the dirt, only then to hear the Shadelinqs were attacking. Phoney Bone then partook in the battle, stabbing at some Shadelinqs with his knife. When ThylacineMask mauled Smiley Bone, Phoney Bone ran over to Smiley and tended to him, and then traveled with FlamingoMask. Bloodthirst Phoney Bone then helped Fone Bone carry Smiley Bone to the lower part of the village so that he could be healed. Phoney Bone briefly fought some of MosquitoMask's Shadelinqs, however he was more focused on getting Smiley healed. After they lost MosquitoMask, FlamingoMask then went into his Adarna form and healed Smiley Bone of his wounds, as well as Phoney Bone. As Smiley Bone then also helped rebuild the villager's huts as FlamingoMask was healing himself, Phoney kept watch on Smiley, making sure he didn't screw up. Phoney also partook in the battle against MosquitoMask's Shadelinqs. After MosquitoMask was slain, Phoney, Smiley, Fone and FlamingoMask were praised as heroes by the villagers due to them finally lifting their "curse" and were then allowed to go back home, where they met back up with OwlMask. CobraMask's America Abilities * Knife: '''Phoney Bone is equipped with a knife that he can use for close combat. * '''Rush: Phoney Bone can rush at relatively fast speeds. Weakness * Low Combat: Phoney Bone is the least adept to combat, therefore making him the weakest by the default. Quotes Trivia * It is 90% impossible to reason him out of one of his schemes. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kaijin Category:Orphan Category:Anti-Hero Category:Omnivores Category:Earth Defender Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)